Identification systems are known in which a plurality of transmitters, typically transponders (commonly called tags), are activated by a power signal (or an “interrogation signal”) and then transmit signals, usually containing identification data to a receiver, which typically forms part of the interrogator. The signals may be transmitted in many ways, including electromagnetic energy, eg. radio frequency (RF), infra red (IR), coherent light and sound, eg. ultra-sound. For example the transmission may be achieved by actual emission of RF energy by the transponders, or by the modulation of the reflectivity of an antenna of the transponder, resulting in varying amounts of RF energy in the interrogation signal being reflected or back-scattered from the transponder antenna.
Radio Frequency Identification systems are used to remotely identify, take a census of, locate or otherwise interact with people, objects or groups or clusters of people or objects. The systems usually comprise interrogators also known as readers, and transponders also known as tags.
It is not usually a problem for a reader to communicate with a single tag which is presented to the reader, such as in an access control system. However in the situation where many tags may be present in a reader's field of views, such as a crowd of people, or a pallet load of goods having tags attached, the transmissions by the tags would occur together and cause collisions, rendering the transmissions unusable due to mutual interference. A number of arbitration methods have been developed to enable a reader to sort and/or isolate and transact with these large populations of tags. These methods are known variously as anti-collision schemes or collision-arbitration algorithms. In one example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,105 (corresponding to EP 494114 B1) by Marsh et al, the whole contents of which are incorporated herein, the transponders on receipt of an interrogation signal repeatedly transmit a response signal containing data which identifies the transponder. The interrogator detects successful identification of any transponder and briefly modifies the interrogation signal to indicate the successful identification. Each transponder includes a logic circuit responsive to a respective modification in the interrogation signal to cease transmission of its own response signal. The response signals are transmitted at random intervals until the identity of a transponder is successfully read and acknowledged by the reader and placed into a dormant or gagged state. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,066 (corresponding to EP0585132) and PCT application GB98/01385 (corresponding to WO/985142) also describe methods in which the response signals are transmitted at pseudo-random intervals. The whole contents of EP0585132 and WO/985142 are incorporated herein by reference.
Other examples of such methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,096, US2003067414 (corresponding to Cole WO 01/41043 A1), and Maletsky U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,279.
Methods have been used to improve the randomness of the response intervals. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,232, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,151, U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,902 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,613 (all corresponding to EP 467036 B1), the whole contents of which are herein incorporated, the identification system uses a pseudo-random delay between transponder data transmissions. In this example, a linear recursive sequence generator is seeded by the transponder identification address to provide the pseudo-random delay between tag data transmissions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,547 describes a similar system in which the tag sends out a 64 bit ID code at intervals determined by a random number generator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,279 describes a system in which remote units re-transmit their bit pattern at random intervals. It further mentions that there are many techniques to produce a random number; for example the identification number can provide the seed for a random number generator permitting the user to individually seed each tag with a different random number.
Another method is based on slotted polling or slotted Aloha schemes in which tags randomly select a time slot in which to transmit and then transmit when it is their turn to do so. The theory is that because slots are randomly selected, sooner or later all tags will have had the opportunity to transmit messages ‘in the clear’. WO 01/41043 describes such a system in which RFID tags randomly select a slot in which to transmit. In a practical implementation the slot selection by a tag is made on a pseudo-random basis, using a seed for a random number generator, which is derived from either part of the data held on the tag or by pre-programming a seed where the tag is manufactured. The possibility is great that many tags will have the same slot allocation choice. The fewer the number of slots to choose from, the greater will be the probability that many tags will ‘randomly’ select the same slot time and so will always collide and will therefore never be successfully read.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,787 (corresponding to Patent Application WO99/26081), the whole of which is included herein by reference, describes a method and system for improving the reading efficiency of slotted systems by optimising the maximum waiting time before a tag (transponder) transmits or adjusts the number of slots over which a tag may randomly choose to transmit its reply. If there are too many tags in the field and the congestion is heavy, the maximum waiting time may be increased or the number of slots may be increased to relieve this congestion. The converse is also true; if there are few tags in the field and there is little or no congestion, the maximum waiting time may be decreased or the number of slots may be decreased in order to improve overall throughput. A Tag (Transponder) may dynamically alter the waiting time or number of slots over which it randomly transmits in response to an instruction from the interrogator. Alternatively, the tags (transponders) may be adapted to detect either heavy or light congestion and adjust their waiting time or slot number accordingly. Tags may increment or decrement their wait time or number of slots in increments in a number of stages or alter to any length for example number of clock pulses. The alteration of the waiting period imposes no limitation on the technique which may be used to determine the waiting time or number slots. When referring to time slots, a number of time slots are arranged in groups representing the maximum waiting time. These groups are usually referred to as Rounds. The number of time intervals contained within a maximum hold-off period can therefore be referred to as the Round Size.
Prior art systems use complex methods with fairly large logic circuits to store the Round Size value and required the slot counter to be electrically “re-wired” in order to change the count value. This results in increased chip size and power consumption.
One object of the present invention is striving to provide simpler methods of adjusting the Round Size so as to decrease chip complexity, enhance simpler operation and reduce power consumption which translates into longer read ranges.